


What's a Misha?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe, you are married to the man who looks just like your crush, Castiel.  It drags up some feelings, little did you know, in your absence, Castiel began to feel something too.





	What's a Misha?

“Uhh…where are we?”  You asked the boys, looking around to see a bunch of cameras and people moving around.

 

“Son of a bitch.”  Dean growled.  “Not this crap again.” 

 

Sam and Dean filled you in on what was happening.  When they told you the stories about this place before, you hadn’t believed them, but here you were.  In an alternate universe where your life was a TV show, and you were an actor. 

 

You and the boys made a swift exit off set, hoping for peace to figure things out, but the next thing you knew, some girls came up to you. 

 

“Oh my gosh! It’s you!” 

 

“It’s…me?”  You gave the boys a questioning glance, but they just shrugged.

 

“Could we get your autograph?”  They pushed some paper and a pen into your hand.  You quickly scribbled your name, hoping they would go away, but no such luck.  “So, when will Riley finally admit her feelings for Cas?” 

 

Your heart stopped as your face turned to a tomato.  “W-what?” 

 

“She is in love with him!  How she is always looking out for him and making excuses to be near him…that photo in her wallet, she will run her finger over the picture of him, like she wished he was there.”  The girl swooned as she looked back up to you.  “…but when will she actually make a move?” 

 

“I-uh…um…I don’t-.”

 

“Spoilers!”  A cheerful voice came from behind you, followed by two strong arms wrapping around you.

 

“It’s Misha!”  The girls squealed.

 

Before you could stop it, it slipped from your mouth.  “What’s a Misha?” 

 

“Aww, hun!  That’ hurts!”  The man turned you in his arms as he spoke playfully.  You let out a silent gasp as you stared up into the eyes, the beautiful blue eyes of Castiel.  But it wasn’t Cas.  This man had the same eyes, hair, look as Cas, but he spoke differently, smelled differently…he was a completely different person.

 

“If you would excuse me ladies, I would like to steal my wife.”  You choked on air as the girls left.  “You know, we have some time before the next shoot…I made lunch, wanna meet in the trailer?”  The man that looked like Cas gave you a wink and a quick kiss and walked off, leaving you looking at the boys. 

 

“We need to get the fuck out of here!” 

 

000

 

Three days.  It took three damn days of pretending to be someone you weren’t before you got home.  And honestly, it almost killed you.  Being so close to…Misha, stirred up all those feeling you had for Cas.  Having to sleep next to him, having him make you breakfast in bed, even just relaxing with him made your heart ache, cause you would never have that with your angel. 

 

Needless to say, the cat was out of the bag when you got back, at least to the boys.  But you knew they would keep their mouths shut, especially after you threatened them with missing bits if they spilled. 

 

You sat on your bed as you reflected the days that had come before.  You pulled out the little photo of you and the boys and Cas, letting your mind drift to what ifs and if onlys.  You had taken to doing it most of the day, being secluded in your room. 

 

A knock on your door made you quickly tuck the photo away as you called out.  “Come in.” 

 

A familiar trench coat stepped in, swaying as the blue eyed angel gave you a small smile. 

 

“Hey, Misha, what’s-Damn it!”  You palmed your forehead as Cas gave you a curious look.

 

“What’s a Misha?” 

 

You chuckled as you sat up.  “That’s the million dollar question, Cas…what’s up?” 

 

“Oh…”  Cas fiddled with his hands for a moment before speaking.  “I was hoping we might be able to spend some time together?” 

 

You smiled and nodded as you patted the bed.  “Sure, Cas.” 

 

He made his way over to you and sat down stiffly.  “I am elated you returned.  I missed your presence in the bunker.”

 

“I missed you too, Cas.  The…guy who was you over there…was very, very different.”

 

Cas shifted subtly, giving away his nerves.  “Do you prefer him over me?”  Cas’ deep, awe inspiring voice seemed suddenly small.  He looked upset as his eyes met yours.  “Is that why you spend all your time in here?  Because you long to be with him?”

 

“No!  Of course not!”  You put a hand on Cas’ back, rubbing small circles into the tan trench coat.  “I prefer this version any day.”

 

Cas nodded before reaching over and stiffly pulling you into him.  “I was worried you wouldn’t want me anymore.” 

 

“I always want you, Cas.” 

 

The two of you stayed like that for hours, well after you had fallen asleep. 

 

Castiel stayed by your side, watching over you, holding you close.  Those few days without you made Cas miserable, so he decided, when you got back, he never wanted to be without you again. 


End file.
